The Erasure of Larry Daley
by MagnaEsquire
Summary: From the depths of the underworld Kahmunrah carries out his newest evil plan. Just erase Larry Daley from existence. His very being and timeline gone! But it doesn't go as planned and Larry isn't totally gone. Now Mau and Skye have to restore Larry while at the same time trying to achieve what Larry did and prevent further disaster. How do combat that sort of magic anyway?
1. Chapter 1

Mystery Voice: Wow, that title is sorta dark.

Magna: It fits… But do not fret for he shall endure.

Mystery Voice: No, I'm just surprised you're going for it.

** IMPROTANT: OC INFO **

These OCs are from my other work of fan fiction _Museum Drabblicious_.

 **Mau** (In a past life was **Florus** , a roman soldier under General Octavius, now Jedediah's girlfriend.)

Age: 29 - 30

Gender: Female (Florus was male, yes the name is a male Roman name that means "flower")

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Blonde

 **Skye** (In a past life was **Maureen** , a woman from the Wild West diorama and Jed's girlfriend at the time, now Octavius' boyfriend.)

Age: 29 - 30

Gender: Male

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Light brown

Formerly miniatures in the museum in their previous lives Florus and Maureen died. They have been reborn together and have returned as human, Mau and Skye. Mau and Skye look much alike except in hair color and general shape. Mau carries an Egyptian amulet that allows them to both shrink and fly for a limited time. It may have other unknown powers. Skye also wears a bracelet with a Latin transcription.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **The Erasure of Larry Daley**

Chapter 1

July 4, 2011

No one had expected it would happen on the Fourth of July.

Everyone was enjoying the food, the fireworks, good company and in some cases the alcohol snuck into the museum. As compromise Mau sneaked in a six pack of hard cider to share with her brother, Octavius and Jed.

At first it seem they were just trying to hold hands with their date until both men used both hands to clasp just one, shifted down from the carved wooden bench made from a stick onto one knee. Too distracted by the motion it took a moment for Mau or Skye to notice the ring discretely deposited in the palm of their hands by Jed and Octavius.

"Mau, hun, will ya make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?"

"My dearest, my love, will you do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage?"

Their response was clearly a big "yes", at least Skye's falling to his knees kissing Octavius passionately could be seen as saying. Mau clenched the ring in her hand and just about tackled Jed in a hug, causing them both to fall flat on the museum roof; it became clear Mau had accepted when she shouted, "Yes!" Loud enough to be noticed by the other people on the roof watching the firework display.

"What's going on guys?" Larry loomed over the group.

Octavius managed to pull away, Jed was too busy laughing and shouting, to address the night guard. "We have proposed marriage, my liege!"

"That's great! Did everyone hear that? Jed and Octavius FINALLY proposed!"

Jedediah stood up and glared at Larry, "What is that supposed to mean, Gigantor?"

"You've had those rings for a YEAR. A year! I had to help you get the gold for the rings a year ago. That is a long time to have rings hand crafted, even by the best artisans in the museum."

"Congratulations boys. Glad to see you're taking the next step forward after almost two years." Teddy had come forward with Sacagawea at his elbow and a group of the other museum familiars looking down on them.

Behind them the fireworks began to wane as it was coming to an end.

"As nice as it is it's time for everyone to go back down into the museum. Skye, hate to disrupt the blissful moment but you as other night guard should help me clean up the mess. Mau too, because I know you smuggled alcohol up here."

They moaned in complaint but in the end it was just another duty shared by the humans and larger exhibits so they could enjoy their freedom.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Larry never remembered cleanup taking so little time before. Even last year with the extra help it had taken a while. Maybe today was his lucky day.

The sound of shoes tiredly shuffling towards Larry caused him to look up and see a sleepy and disheveled Skye and Mau.

"I thought I was the one who was lucky tonight. It looks more like you two were the ones who got lucky."

Yawning Skye shook his head at Larry, "Maybe we did, and maybe we didn't. I can't speak for Mau but what happened is between me and my fiancé."

"It's hard to say after last night. I think we just undressed and fell asleep."

"It's almost time for McPhee to arrive."

"I know, I know, Larry. You let me out and I'll wait nearby for you to clock off for the day." Annoyed at the redundant reminder Mau exited as soon as Larry unlocked the revolving doors.

It wasn't long before all three were walking along the street.

"As fast as Octavius has taken your relationship I'm surprised it took him this long."

"Mau told him off! Told him to take his time or else."

Mau crossed her arms, "I had to talk to him. When he thought I was the one he tried to have a wedding put together in a month of our arrival. In battle he's careful about his moves, in love he moves like lightening."

"He's not reall-" Larry stopped in mid-sentence gripping his chest with his right hand and trying to hold onto the wall with his left. He just about doubled over.

"Larry?! Skye, call an ambulance!"

He was about to when a fierce wind picked up around them. The world was quickly shifting around them from light to dark as Larry began to fade. Skye clung to Mau as the wind circling them picked up, she reached out for Larry. In desperation he flung out his right hand to them as more and more of him faded. Mau had just clapped her hand over his wrist right over his watch in an attempt to grasp his arm when he finally was gone.

The wind stopped, the world stopped flashing between night and day, settling into night time that it hadn't been a few minutes ago. They clung to each other wide eyed staring at all that was left of Larry Daley, a wrist watch.

Larry was gone.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Mystery Voice: What did you do with Larry?

Magna: *sighs* Don't worry. He's not gone.

Mystery Voice: But where is he?

Magna: I'm not saying till I'm ready. All flames will be used to burn haters.


	2. Chapter 2

I know most stories like the one I'm writing are basically 'repeat whatever you saw in the movie' and add a change. I intend to change most things and alter a few parts because the characters are supposed to know what is meant to happen. Also Kahmenrah will interfere with magic at some point.

WARNING: Spoilers for the first NATM movie in this chapter and future chapters.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Chapter 2

Kahmunrah sat in the underworld watching the spell it took him a month after he had the idea take effect. Trying to get comfortable in his uncomfortable stone throne grinned watching the golden ball and the thin threads that represented Larry Daley start to vanish. Well, more accurately erased from existence.

"Just a little left and a new timeline will be created. One where I shall win and this time I shall know what to expect from what I remember from the old timeline."

All that was left was a small, sparkling dot the size of a marble floating inside the stone bowl engraved with the rather complicated spell.

"Now disappear for all eternity Larry Daley of Daley Devices!"

The sparkling dot remained.

"After all the work and power I put into getting rid of you, you had better vanish!"

The small dot of little stubbornly refused to change.

"Ooo…! You haven't changed! Just when you should be doing what I want you refuse to just cease to exist, but I assure you that there are more than enough of your timeline gone already. The timeline has already changed; I shall win this time around."

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

The sudden change from early morning to night was disorienting.

The sudden disappearance of Larry was downright frightening.

"W-What happened?! Where's Larry?!" Skye looked around like he might just popup somewhere nearby.

… _Where am I?_

The voice was Larry's, but it sounded distorted like he was talking into a glass bottle.

They both looked around franticly for Larry as the ghostly voice repeated a request for information.

 _Guys, where am I?_

A startled cry came from Mau as she held up the watch. In the darkness shone with an eerie bluish-white light, the light shifted as the voice spoke again.

 _Guys?!_

Mau was close to shouting, "You're in the watch! Your watch…"

 _What?! I-I'm-m in MY OWN WATCH?!_

"Somethin' magic happened, the sky kept changin' from day to night. There was this weird wind tryin' to knock us over. Then you vanished. We don't know what happened!" Skye was between explaining and a rant.

 _You're kidding me…_

"I have an idea. It's settled on night time now. We go to the museum and talk to the others. Maybe Ahk or someone else will know what is happening." She was trying to calm everyone down, including herself, because everyone was having a freak out on some level, even the calmest person there which was Mau.

 _Yeah. Let's go back to the museum._

Nodding to the spooky watch silently they headed to the museum. All the way back the Larry watch kept asking every few minutes where they were or if they were there yet. It wasn't until they reached the front steps that informed the 'Larry watch' that they were in fact there.

 _Great, Skye has spare keys. He can let us in and we…_

"Shh!" Skye and Mau cut him off at what they saw through the door front. The three previous night guards in their night guard uniform passed through the front desk in a hurry, shouting.

 _Did I just hear Cecil, Reginald and Gus?_

"You did Larry. They just passed by in night guard uniforms. Luckily they didn't notice us." Mau was confused; the museum would NEVER let them be night guards again after they tried to steal the tablet. They silently moved away from the doors, down the front steps and sat down. Trying to ignore the cold wind picking up…

"Mau, it's July so why does suddenly feel like December?" A piece of paper hit Skye right in the face. Mau caught the paper receipt as it tried to fly away. It was brand new, the date on it clearly stated that it was '1/4/2007' in large numbers. As soon as she saw the date a man ran around the corner and pulled it from her hand.

"Sorry, lost the receipt for my… Well, thank you. Bye." The man ran nervously off. They might have cared about what he bought if they didn't have problems of their own.

 _Guys? Mau, Skye, What just happened?_

"That mans' receipt… It was new, but it can't be, it said it was January 4th of 2007." She really hoped that what she saw was wrong.

 _Oh, boy… That was the month before I was hired at the museum. We're in the past!_

"So, time has reset itself? Is that why you vanished?" Skye spoke quietly to the Larry watch that held what was left of the essence or spirit of the night guard.

"No, if it had he would be somewhere else, not in a watch. I think he was being erased and the amulet I where protected what was left. Not sure how he ended up in his own watch. Maybe the amulet just chose it to house what is left."

 _That sort of makes sense in a scary magical way, but that doesn't answer… Kahmunrah._

The whole group mentally face palmed.

Of course it had to be the lisping, Egyptian psycho. For the last two years he had either been attacking them subtly or directly. Now it all made sense.

 _Kahmunrah, did this so he could win. He did this to me… To Nicky… NICKY!_

It was clear as the watch made sobbing noises that he realized that Nicky would not exist without Larry. None of them EVER heard Larry cry like this before. But he every reason too; the twins began to sniffle and cry silently.

"Larry.. We'll do what we can to help restore you and Nicky. You don't deserve this. Nicky doesn't deserve this. We have a month to try and figure out what to do and how to do it." Skye reassured Larry trying not to sniffle to much as he spoke.

Mau suddenly went from sobbing angry.

"I swear that we will restore you, Nicky and our timeline! The proper timeline! We will get back what has been taken from us by Kahmunrah!"

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Mystery Voice: Wow…

Magna: I know, what I did to Larry is awful but I think Kahmunrah would do it if he could.

Mystery Voice: No, I just thought the Larry watch was freaky, _Doctor Who_ level, weird. Also the 'Erase Larry' spell was just as weird.

Magna: That was what I was going for obviously. I don't want to be exactly like everyone else who has gone back to the beginning, rewriting the first NATM movie. In my case I'm not really writing it though because it's an alternate timeline.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Spoilers for the first NATM movie and change some dialog because my OCs are not Larry or a permanent replacement for Larry. Most people do most or the whole dialog, I'm not going to do that. If you don't know what's up with the Larry watch you need to read the first two chapters.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **Chapter 3**

They had the advantage, it may be an alternate timeline but they had the advantage of knowledge.

After everything they had on their person had a protection spell cast on it using the amulet, the Larry watch having several different protection spells cast on it, they worried about the plan. Using the amulets powers again they shrunk down and hid somewhere warm to plan their next step. The problem was first was that both Mau and Skye had to be presentable when the night guard position became available and being sent to another timeline made them homeless again, neither had enough money on their person to rent even a crummy one room apartment.

 _Hey, guys no need to worry. I have a plan to deal with the money issue._

"Your plans are basically winging it till a plan forms. So what way do you want us to wing it." Skye was surprisingly sarcastic but he was probably just hungry.

 _We're back in time before Daley Devices, before I made the inventions that brought about Daley Devices. I tell you how to make them and you'll have all the money needed._

Listening to the ghostly voice coming from the Larry watch as he seriously talked of giving away his ideas was humbling.

"Thankfully they'll become yours again once we return the timeline to normal."

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **About a Month Later**

It was the day according to Larry he had been hired by the museum and it was Mau's turn first try to and appear as a good schmuck to Cecil, Reginald and Gus. So far Larry's inventions were keeping them in more than enough money that they had no worries about cash so she was more than presentable in a set of professional looking woman's clothes. The important part was to be annoying and act like an air headed simpleton.

When meeting three night guards she did all she could to be annoying without being obvious. Gus was insulting and threatening, she was patronizing about his height. Even offered to fight "the old man" if that was what he wanted. It was unlikely they would want a woman, she knew that but that was why she went first. Next it would be Skye and they…

To her surprise Reginald spoke, "Her resume is excellent, she has plenty of moxie… I say we give the girl a shot. What do you say?"

"I say, I'm your man, eh, woman."

"Glad to see you took the job lollypop." _Lollypop_? Gus was really going for grumpiest old man of the century.

Cecil had her go wait for him on the second floor to begin the tour. So far it looked okay from Mau's perspective since that was where he started the tour for Larry.

At Cecil's arrival she cooed at the miniatures like they were all the worlds' cutest baby. Talking girly at them and making comments about how cute they all were, calling tunics "dresses". Then there was Cecil trying to scare her, Mau let out a practiced squeal of alarm and pretended to press herself against the wall in fear. On introduction to Dexter she did more cooing and baby talk. At the temple of Ahkmenrah she had been taken there to be impressed by the tablet of Ahkmenrah, she was always impressed by it. She was less impressed at Cecil drooling over the tablet.

"All right, report here at 5 tomorrow. We'll walk you through your duties."

"Okay, 5 tomorrow."

Parting company with Cecil she walked to the park where Skye was seated on a bench wearing the Larry watch.

Grinning she leaned down, "I'm in."

There was much hugging from Skye and the watch made a whoop sound that drew stares.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Trying to be patient she waited for the old night guards to finish telling her the duties, giving her the torch, keys and handing her a list she already knew by heart. Once they FINALLY left she waited for Skye make to sneak up to the front door after they saw them leave. Letting him in Mau looking out for the old night guards he handed her the Larry watch, she put it on.

"I'm going to lock up the Hall of African Mammals before the sunsets. Skye, you go try to pick the lock on Sacagawea's display case. Meet me back here to try to talk to Teddy and play fetch with Rexy."

"Right!" They split up to do as they planned. Locking up the Hall of African Mammals was close because the animals started coming to life as the second gate was locked. Mau had to jump back from the gate when she saw Dexter.

"I'm real sorry, Dexter. I know you can probably breakout but I have to try and lock you up before I talk to Teddy." Tossing the instructions to the bottom of the gate, "Go ahead, those instructions are incomplete trash anyway."

 _You gave it to him?!_

"Larry, we know the duties. We know the stuff they left out."

 _Good point._

Mau ran back to the lobby where Teddy was just beginning to leave to probably ogle Sacagawea.

"TEDDY!" Running after him shouting his name, it took about a minute to get close enough that he actually stopped and turned.

"Good god, you are the new night guard young lady?" Once Mau caught up he hesitated a moment and smiled at him.

"I am, Mr. President. Oh, my brother is around somewhere… Oh, Larry!" Holding the watch up.

 _Hi, Teddy…_

Theodore Roosevelt froze with his mouth in a big 'o' of surprise at seeing glowing wrist watch talking with a ghostly voice.

"I know, it's a shock, you may have also noticed I'm not surprised everything in the museum is alive. No, the old night guards didn't tell me. Trust me they have reason not to tell me. I know because Larry told us and…" She would have to wait to explain the rest.

"You mean to say that a haunted wrist watch told you about the museum?" Teddy was pulling himself together and was bracing himself for whatever she had to say.

 _I-I'm not a ghost! I just barely exist…_

"You must explain yourself, lad."

 _Teddy… I was mostly erased from history. This is all that is left. Mau and Skye are trying to save me and my son Nicky._

Breaking in before Teddy could speak Mau pulled out a digital camera, little Egyptian symbols carved in the plastic at the sides. "We were protected by an amulet I wear and I had grabbed his wrist at the time so that maybe why he is in a watch. So were the things we had on ourselves back in 2011 in the other timeline." She turned on the camera and flipped through the pictures till she found one of Larry, Nicky and Teddy with his horse Texas she held it up to him.

"Those two must be Lawrence and Nicholas... Good Gideon! Some cad mystically expunged a child!"

"Yes, it is them. An evil pharaoh called Kahmunrah lost to Larry. So he cast a spell to try and eradicate Larry and as consequence Nicky. It's not the first time he has eliminated someone in his way. His little brother was chosen to take over the throne because he wasn't evil like him so he killed him."

Taking the camera she flipped through the photos till she found the one and thrusted it into Teddy's hands. In it was Ahkmenrah petting Rexy affectionately next to the front desk.

"That is his brother Ahkmenrah. The old night guards lied or had him confused with Kahmunrah. He isn't evil and he won't curse you."

"Oh, my… It seems I made a grievous error." The president's eyes were moist as though he might cry for the young pharaoh.

 _You can still make up for the mistake. Free him._

"And free him we shall."

Dismounting from Texas, grabbing his rifle, Teddy led Mau to the pharaoh's temple.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Magna: Comments and reviews are welcome.

Mystery Voice: The Larry watch is creepy.

Magna: All accept hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Mystery: Mau is cheating… She can't take short cuts!

Magna: She has a good reason I assure you!

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **Chapter 4**

Teddy led the way to the temple/tomb of Ahkmenrah. She knew the way but Mau felt it would make Teddy feel better if he took charge for a bit.

Once they reached the entrance they stopped and looked ahead.

"Before you say it, yes, I know not to look the jackal statues in the eye. In the other timeline you told Larry, Skye and I." As long as they didn't look them in the eye and walked forward in a non-aggressive manor they wouldn't attack.

"Excellent, young lady, you know what I was going to inform you of before the information was provided. I never had given that information to the previous guardians. Now, let us calmly stroll in and proceed as planned."

The pair strolled past the Anubis guards looking forward as if nothing was going on other that taking a look inside.

"When I say three push, pull the pins and take refuge behind the pillars on the right side and I join you."

"Ahh, because your wax and won't be hurt if… Never mind. I hope you won't become a pin cushion."

"Just being a gentleman. One… Two…" They reached the sarcophagus and held up their hands to the stone, "Three!" Pushing the stone so violently off that it hit the floor and broke into pieces. They both pulled the pins and ran for the right side as the lid was thrown behind the sarcophagus.

The mummy inside rose ominously, Teddy looked as though he doubted he choice in believing Mau and she sighed.

"Pharaoh Ahkmenrah, we came to free you. Your guards unfortunately think we want to harm you. Please, call them off."

After a moment Ahkmenrah barked a command to his stone guards. Turning back is his rescuers he began to unwrap. Mau had seen it before so she wasn't alarmed, Teddy noticeably stiffened at the sight until a face appeared, the puzzled face of Ahkmenrah, coughing up dust.

"You would not believe ho- I have a feeling I have said this before to someone else. And you two look vaguely familiar."

Clapping her hands for joy Mau ran forward and gave Ahk a hug which surprised him. "I wasn't sure if the spells on your sarcophagus would protect your memories from the previous timeline because… Well… They didn't keep you from being taken from your tomb in Egypt. And your tablet might or might not help…" After spewing words emotionally at him Mau regained control of her emotions and backed away quickly.

The young pharaoh looked saddened at the loss of physical contact with another human after such a long time. Teddy stepped forward and offered his hand to shake, "Theodore Roosevelt, 26th President of these United States at your service." Hesitantly he took the hand, enjoying the handshake and a hearty pat on the shoulder almost as much.

"You two do look familiar; however I have yet to remember so I will need both your names." He was looking at Mau in a way that made her uncomfortable. It made her wish the Larry watch would say something, but it was one of those times he decided to be silent.

"My name is Mau, Mau Skye Menzies. My brother Skye has the same name. We'd better let you dress and as you can see the tablet is mounted on the wall for you to claim. Could you lead him to where the display on Lewis and Clark when Ahkmenrah is done? My brother is trying to pick the lock on the display to free them and may need help if Attila shows up. We really need to talk him into helping out!"

"Guardian, where are you going? You have only just freed me after 54 years of being imprisoned." Oh, no. The puppy dog eyes he gave only Larry. Ahk had yet to remember everything so he was beginning emotionally attaching himself to Mau.

"Some of the more vulnerable, smaller exhibits need to be checked on. I'll be back in an hour. Should I fail to be you can find me in the Hall of Miniatures, probably doing a lot of explaining to a bunch of confused cowboys and Romans."

"God speed, young lady." Teddy gave her a salute and a laugh as she ran out of the Egyptian exhibit to the women's restroom.

A few minutes later Mau came out, wearing a baseball cap and her hand over her face like she had been blinded. She intended to act surprised for the trap the miniatures set and in turn surprise them. For that to work she had to hide her face and hair.

Stumbling towards the hall of miniatures past a few people, accidentally crashing into a potted plant, peeking through her fingers to avoid any more obstacles, slumping slightly she stumbled in the room, towards the bench then directly to the Wild West diorama, letting the Mayans trip her up so that she fell right into the diorama.

Head turned to face the tunnel she could hear Jed shouting to the men already throwing ropes over and tying her down. So her suddenly shrinking to the size of a miniature was a surprise to be sure. Railroad workers ran away in fear as Mau threw the baseball cap off. One or two acted like they might keep tying her up but stayed back, the ropes all laying asunder about the railroad tracks. Standing there on the tracks as the train was being slowly started up, hands on her hips, Mau looked Jed in the eye.

Time stopped as they recognized the face and the hair. Mau looked like Maureen, the western woman who died decades ago, but whose soul was actually the half that was Florus. Even the mayor had enough sense to shut up. It took the minute the train needed to start moving across the top track for anyone to say something.

It had to be Jed, who had been Maureen's boyfriend, "Maureen… Maureen?! You're dead! I saw ya turn to dust. Y-ya need to get off the tracks! Stop the train!"

"No, I'm not moving Jedediah and the name isn't Maureen, its Mau." The train was already in the tunnel leading to the bottom track.

"GET OFF YA FOOL WOMAN!" The cowboy was already had his horse going at a gallop, slowing he leaned over, pulled her up and galloped away quickly as the train pulled the break. The engineer jumped out, people ran from the tracks as the train came to a stop an inch from the mountain.

Once the drama was over Jed dismounted and roughly taking hold of Mau's arms.

"Why did ya refuse to move? Are you tryin' to get killed? Why are ya dressed like those dadgum giants? Wh-" Having had enough she placed a hand over his mouth.

"I will explain it to you and the others later in the museum lobby at the front desk. I will talk to you and one other here because he's important to what is going on too."

"Who?" Pulling out of Jedediah's grip Mau walked to the edge of the diorama and flew into the air. Ignoring the shocked gasps from above and below she landed on the floor face to face with a surprised Roman army.

"So it's your turn to take a shot at me, General Octavius." The army of men expecting a monstrously large man found themselves face to face with a woman their size. It wasn't until Jed dropped down from a rope that the Romans pulled themselves into sorts.

"Whoa, whoa there toga boy! She's on our territory. I-I think she's one of ours."

"I saw her enter as a giant and she wears the uniform of the giant guardians. Rome shall take her prisoner."

" _Roma_ shall not!" Purposely slipping in the Latin pronunciation of Rome Mau stepped past Jed. "Don't worry Jed. If I have to I can make myself big again and run. Just please stay here; I need to talk to him."

Walking towards the General, Jed voicing warning to Octavius across the distance, Octavius returning warnings in kind she waited till she was face to face and men were waiting at the sides for the order to take her prisoner. "I am here to talk to you and you will not take me prisoner."

"Do you think because you are the incarnation of a dead woman I will not take you?"

"You forget she wasn't the only one who died that day." Speaking softly enough she knew Jed wouldn't hear. It would hurt her plan if he knew the truth beforehand. "NON sum quails eram… EGO eram, Florus." (I am not such as I was… I was, Florus.)

Stepping back to let the words sink in as the General considered his next move.

"I need to speak to you, Jedediah and several others together. In the museum lobby, at the front desk, you should know how to find it, gentlemen." Speaking loudly and clearly to both men she turn, returning to her normal size and left.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Mystery Voice: Larry was awfully quiet…

Magna: He's trying not to spook the others till it's explanation time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It seemed Sacagawea wasn't going to be released that night.

Teddy and Ahkmenrah stood nearby watching. They already introduced each other, Skye noticing Ahk was rather sullen for someone just released after 54 years in a box. The former president was excited at the prospect that his love might be released soon. Skye really hated to disappoint him.

"I'll have to try again later. The wire I'm usin' just isn't unlockin' the display. If not tonight there is always tomorrow. Sorry." He wasn't just apologizing to Teddy but to Sacagawea and the others imprisoned with her in their display case.

"You made a valiant effort, Lad. The key is to never giving up."

"Would it not be better to break the glass?" The pharaoh was right but…

"Only as a last resort on the third night, until then we should keep tryin' and plannin'. We better go back and head back to the front desk for our meetin'."

The three men turned to leave the room when they appeared. The Huns flowed into the room and right towards Skye when they recognized he was wearing modern clothes. Attila stopped and shouted in Hun at him.

"Ahk, could you translate. Though I suspect it involves ripping my limbs off."

The young pharaoh spoke to the Hun and Attila pointed at Skye shouting. "He believes you are a night guard in disguise and he wishes to rip your limbs off."

"Now, now! We can't have this…" Teddy's plea ended when Skye held up his hand signaling him to stop.

"We need them on our side if we're going to stop the evil magic." Knowing that Attila understood English he intended to lead Attila on a path of enlightenment.

"…evil magic…" The Hun leader was frightened at the idea there was some dark force at work.

"Yes, evil magic. It was used on someone to make them gone, to change history. An evil man wants to win a battle that hasn't happened yet. We need talk to the others…"

Attila probably didn't believe him, shouting at Skye. He really didn't want to do as Larry did but he had too.

"He still wants to rip you a part."

"Listen, I know you want to hurt me but that's probably because someone hurt you. It's easy to hurt someone when we've grown up being hurt by the ones we love. I bet you were left all alone as a child, your family out pillagin' and you were all alone. They took the love and left you without."

Larry was better at this, but the effect was about the same. Lots of hugging and crying, after about two minutes Skye had hugged every single Hun reassuringly.

"I wish I could take a picture of you hugging all the Huns." Standing in the doorway was Mau, when Attila saw her he raised his weapon and growled at her, he stopped looking confused and muttered something in Hun.

"He is confused that our guardian is a woman and that you two look a like."

"Thank you, Ahk. Attila, I'm his sister, Mau. I'm going to help explain what is going on. Please, no ripping of my limbs."

Attila nodded grimly.

"Okay, let's go to the front desk where we will explain."

The group was lead back to the lobby wear the miniature leaders had just arrived on foot. Both keeping their distance from each other, Mau held both hands flat. "Climb on, I'm going to put you two on the desk, as far apart as possible."

Placing both men separately to avoid a fight on the desk she walked over to Rexy's pedestal. The dinosaur chose then the make his appearance, wagging his tail.

"Skye, since I have the Larry watch you better go play with Rexy."

"What in the tarnation is a 'Larry watch'?" The cowboy asked.

Mau held up the watch, a voice emanated from the watch, the bluish-white light almost vibrating with the voice that spoke.

 _Hiya, I'm Larry Daley. Or at least what is left with him._

There was a general up roar of speech. The Huns were freaked out but in awe. The miniatures felt a talking wrist watch was wrong on many levels, both competing for the most objections. Ahk was the most reasonable about it and demanded quiet from the rest.

"Guardian, please explain why you have a haunted object."

"It's not haunted. Larry is not dead. A spell was cast to erase his physical existence and personal history. This is just fragment of what is left of Larry that has been saved. The rest of him is gone including his little boy Nicky. Because Larry's own thread of time vanished he ceased to exist. It may be hard to believe but try, if not for him then at least for his son who would be ten at this point in time."

The idea that a little boy was gone brought silence. The air was filled with silence.

"What I want help with is restoring Larry and Nicky."

"Why would someone use such dark magic, M'lady?"

"Because he was the one who was supposed to be the night guard not me. Larry was chosen and on his third night with the help of the museum inhabitants he foiled a theft. He used the theft to bring the inhabitants together. A few years later some exhibits were moved elsewhere, Larry tried to stop it, went to the museum those exhibits were moved to because the tablet had been taken as well. There he defeated someone who wanted to use the tablet to take over the world, Kahmunrah."

Head bowed Ahkmenrah was just holding on to his composer, "My brother is the cause of this man's misfortune?"

"Yes."

"Then how come you remember and we ain't got single memory of this?" Jedediah was having hard time believing the story.

In response Mau lifted the amulet out from under her shirt.

"This is an amulet depicting the Eye of Ra. Most amulets aren't like this one though. It was made as a magical tool and protection. It protected us from the magic and saved what was left of Larry. Before this happen me and brother found it and we were guided here. Ahk, you used the magic of the tablet to help us remember because I resembled a woman from the Wild West diorama who died decades ago. We are reincarnations of Maureen from the Western diorama and Florus from the Roman diorama."

Mau hadn't even told Teddy this so he was shocked as the rest at the revelation.

"If you don't believe me I have pictures I can show you." Holding up the digital camera for the others to see, "I'll show you Larry, Nicky and what I can of the timeline that was lost."

So for the next hour Mau showed the group carefully selected photos. She was careful not to show any with Sac and Teddy together or Octavius and Jedediah. If they couldn't restore Larry by the third night they would have to let the robbery take place so they could be brought together.


	6. Chapter 6

Magna: I know not everyone is into shipping Ahk and Larry but in my stories they are sorta shipped. They fancy each other but are too shy act.

 _Italics means Larry is talking._

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **Chapter 6**

After the showing everyone what pictures were safe to show the museum's inhabitants Mau explained while Skye played fetch with Rexy.

"So what I need is help figuring out how to bring Larry back. That is where I will need Ahk's help. I know you don't know much magic but we need to go over what we know and find any resources that might have the answer."

Ever since Ahkmenrah had heard the Larry watch speak, saw the pictures of the man and his son the young pharaoh seemed conflicted. As though he couldn't decide on what was the right path.

"I shall endeavor to aid you as best as I can."

 _Thank you, Ahk. I really appreciate it._

"Yes… As for everyone else I want you to come up with any theories if you can. I will try to bring in books and we can search the museum archives. Also keep an eye out for anything that seems out of place or odd around the museum."

A moment later Skye ran by holding Rexys' bone in the air, "Try and catch it!"

"Anything that seems odd aside from me and my brother. Please keep in mind as well that the person who did this, Kahmunrah, he may strike again."

"If what you say is true young lady then it seems to be a certainty that he will attack again if he realizes we are trying to undo his handiwork." Teddy sagely observed.

Everyone considered for a minute what that might mean if he could wipe away a persons' existence what might happen to them.

"Oh, Attila, if I remember right you had an interest in sorcery. If you could try to remember anything sorcerers you knew told you that might be of help."

Nodding Attila spoke fiercely in Hun, holding his fist in the air.

"He shall try to remember so we can defeat my brother. I for one find what he has done vile. To kill is murder, to totally destroy a persons' existence is absolute murder." Truly Pharaoh Ahkmenrah at his darkest and wisest.

"As dark as what King Tut said it's true. There ain't no need to go that far."

Mau sighed looking at the time, "I'm going to do my rounds checking on the museum. I'll leave you guys to your own devices."

Once she finished most of the group started to wander off. Attila led his men away, clearly on a mission. Teddy saluted, mounted his horse before announcing, "I shall go down to the archives to night to see what I can find on my own."

"I-I'd better go check on my people. Could ya give me a hand down?" Mau helped Jedediah down to the floor. "When ya come by we need to have a word." With that the tiny cowboy left quietly.

"You need help down, Octavius?" Holding her hand out flat to him.

"I must talk with you in private." Stepping onto her hand, looking up at her commandingly, clearly taking the 'I am still your general' stance, it was in his voice and posture.

Looking to Ahk she bowed her head slightly to him. "I shall return soon." Turning she took Octavius to the security room, placing him on the couch she shrunk down to his size, landing just an inch away from the general.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"You talk of another timeline and yet I cannot help but think that the gods have brought you back to us. Your being reborn as a female clearly is for one purpose, Florus."

"My name is Mau and I'm here right now to save Larry."

 _And Nicky…_

"Oops, forgot you were with us Larry." Mau didn't, she just knew Octavius would remember Florus was alive, the flirtantion that occured between them and see Mau as blessing to taken.

"That may be true, but you have come back as a woman. We can start again."

 _Not going to happen buddy._

"Like Larry said... I can't do that. I look like Maureen, if I did that it would break Jed's heart."

"Disheartening the barbarian's leader is the wish of the gods!"

"No, it's the wish of General Octavius. The discussion is over because I need to check on the rest of the museum." Floating away she was normal size again. "I wouldn't bother telling Jedediah either. It's unlikely he would believe you."

"You shall do as your general commands!" She rolled her eyes at him as she took him back to the lobby and set him on the ground.

"Not in this life. I'm a woman and the night guard, not a citizen or a soldier of Rome."

"Very well, I shall speak to you again of this. I hope that you shall take my side eventually." With that the general stomped off.

She was so busy watching Octavius leave she forgot Ahk was nearby till he spoke. "What is Octavius upset about?"

"That I won't take his side and date him."

"Ah, he wishes for an alliance." Ahkmenrah was beside her, a little too close for her liking. Trying to ignore that Ahk was too close for comfort Mau began to walk towards the dioramas on the left side of the front lobby.

He of course followed, "Guardian, Mau, I must thank you properly for freeing me after all these years. I thought I would never be free again nor see another human."

 _I would be happy if I could see what is going on, Ahk._

"He cannot see?"

"Larry can only hear, speak and glow. The glowing bit is puzzling. It's probably the spell still trying to destroy him."

 _Thank you for sharing that dark theory, Mau._

"I'm sorry Larry. It's just a theory."

Ahk stopped looking at the watch.

"When I saw the picture of you, Larry Daley, I felt as though I had met you. Hearing your voice I feel as though you are someone important and yet the memories are mere shadows of fragments."

Looking at the Neanderthals trying to start a fire Mau contemplated the next night.

"Maybe by tomorrow you will remember something. Until then try to remember what might restore Larry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Most of the night Mau spent either on patrol or talking to any exhibit that might know something about magic of any sort. At this point she would take a minor legend that could be helpful.

Skye helped out of course in between trying to pick the lock on Sacagawea's display case and playing fetch with Rexy. It wasn't easy for him to do because he kept passing the hall of miniatures and trying not to look. Trying not to look for Octavius because then he might realize that he loved him and he missed him. Every once and a while he saw Mau trying not to look in as well, knowing that if she showed her love for Jed is would cause trouble in Rome. If the plan was to work they needed hold back at least until after the robbery, if they didn't restore Larry before then.

Sunrise was three hours away when Skye concluded he should at least for appearance sakes talk to both Jed and Octavius. Now he stood nervously outside knowing he might still be attacked and that they might see through him. Plucking up what courage he could he strode to the center of the room careful to avoid stepping on anyone.

"I would like to have everyone's attention." The speech was meant for Jed and Octavius but everyone there needed to know. "As ya may know both my sister and me are reincarnations of Maureen and Florus. However we cannot take sides in your war. We were both on opposite sides and are now brother and sister. We cannot betray each other or contribute to harmin' people we care about. We must for all our sakes remain neutral."

"Boy, if any of ya were one of us then you should know that doesn't settle well with us." It always had to be Jed to be first to complain, especially if he could have a giant on his side. Skye knelt in front of the diorama where Jedediah was standing at the edge so they would be eye to eye.

"I'm really sorry, Jed. But remember we're also tryin' to save Larry and Nicky. We can't do that if we get caught up in a war. We can't stop ya if ya decide to fight but that doesn't mean w-"

"Wait, what did ya say, boy? Did you just talk like one of us?"

Oh, great, he may have been rumbled, "I sometimes slip up when I talk. It's nothin' really, my sister just likes to be precise and I don't mind slipin' up."

An authoritative voice spoke up clearly from the Roman diorama, "It is because Mau is Florus and he is Maureen."

Skye face palmed, "Octavius, why? Why did you have to tell him? We weren't goin' take sides! That doesn't help or hurt any of you."

"She refused to obey her general. I feel no obligation to hold back the truth."

"She's not a Roman citizen in this life! Jed just beca-" He stopped when he saw Jed's eyes bulging in shock of the realization that he had been deceived so easily by their gender alone.

"Why? Why didn't she tell me? How come toga boy knows?"

Combing his fingers through his air, Skye sighed dramatically as he leaned against the frame of the diorama, "It would have caused unnecessary complications if we hadn't restored Larry by the third night. Somethin' happens that night we can't tell ya about till it happens. As bad as what happens is going to be it helps unite the museum. But if ya know too much then it could cause issues. I don't blame ya for hatin' us for it but we must. As for how he knew that is probably due to Mau sharin' info she wasn't supposed too."

The general casually inspected his finger nails, "She was a soldier in her past life. Florus was loyal when he was alive. If what you say is true she will take my side eventually."

"We are goin' to remain neutral! I'm sorry but we have to regardless of how we feel. If I could I would be with the one I love but I can't." Standing abruptly Skye left barely avoiding stepping on miniatures on the way out his eyes clouded by tears.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

All night Ahkmenrah stuck close the Mau.

Like a baby bird he had decided to attach himself to her emotionally. All night asking after her life in this timeline and the other, asking both her and the Larry watch about Larry himself. Close the morning he finally asked about her romantic life, she simply said she was dating one of the mini leaders. Ahkmenrah frown at the answer.

"They are quite small, I do not see it being possible without risk of injury."

"The amulet allows me to shrink down to their size."

"Ah, still I cannot see you being happy with either of them."

 _Ahk, they make it work. They try to find what happiness they can in the little things they do._

Smiling Mau saw an opportunity to shift Ahk's attentions away from herself.

"Like when you would help Ahk out of his sarcophagus first thing after the sunsets. Helping him unwrap…"

 _Whoa, whoa, I was just being a good friend._

"A friend that brings in Ahk's favorites teas and has some ready every lunch break. The sort of friend that has and extra sandwich or two just to share alone."

"Larry, in your timeline you do these things for me?"

 _Yes… I was just sharing with a buddy._

"A buddy you, really, really like and secretly watch."

"Really?"

"Yes."

 _No! I don't…_

"Surrender Larry, the game is up the pharaoh knows all."

The Larry watch swore.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

After finishing rounds just before sun up both Mau and Skye helped Ahkmenrah back into his box, leaving the lid off till the sun came up so he wouldn't panic, after returning the lid they put the pieces of the broken stone and the pins back. Just for appearance sake so the old night guards wouldn't suspect he had been released.

"Good Morning, Mau."

"Hope to see you to night, Teddy." The former president froze as the sun rose.

The sun was up and they had made it through the night somewhat successfully. Knowing the three old night guards would be there soon Skye shrunk down and hid in his sister's pocket. As he did she noted his eyes were red and puffy. A sure sign had been crying, if there hadn't been people coming in soon she would have inquired. Waiting close to where Dexter had ripped up the instructions in frustration, trying to look angry and a little tearful. It didn't take more than ten minutes after her shift that she heard Gus.

"It looks like Attila ripped her apart."

At that she stepped out from around the corner.

"He tried! It didn't help that all I had was a list and no warning that everything comes to life at night. Are you guys nuts?!"

"Watch what you say, sugar drop." Gus was ready to start a fight.

Cecil spoke diplomatically, "He's just tired from the retirement party last night. So how did your first night go?"

"I was scared for my life most of the night." Sniffing emotionally, "If wasn't so amazing as well I might being quitting. I-I won't… But you three should be ashamed!" Stomping off to the main lobby with all three former night guards following close behind as best as they could.

Stopping she turned to face them forcing them to stop abruptly, Cecil ready with an explanation. "If we told you the truth you wouldn't have believed us."

"I might possibly have believed you, maybe."

Cue the irritated curator, "You. New night guard, here, now."

Mau left the three watching anxiously as she joined Dr. McPhee.

"Is something wrong?"

""Is something wrong?" Oh, well, take a walk with me and I'll show you, Ms. "Is something wrong?" Come on."

Following the curator to the Hall of Miniatures she was expecting what Larry told her. Octavius in the stocks with Jedediah getting the last laugh, what she saw was a bit different. Octavius was in the stocks but Jedediah had frozen in pose that made it clear he was yelling at him. Also there were a few cowboys tying up four Roman soldiers.

"So would you kindly do me the favor of explain this?"

Groaning Mau realized that tensions may have escalated because she spoke to Octavius.

"I forgot to check the hall of miniatures last night. I'm really sorry Dr. McPhee." Keep it humble and simple and maybe he wouldn't fire her.

"Whatever, just don't let it happen again. Because if you want to start something with me I'm going finish it, you will lose. Do I make myself clear, Ms. Menzies?"

"Yes, clear as crystal."

"Good, because you will be gone so fast you won't know it till you're out the door." McPhee left the hall quickly, probably to find patrons to harass.

Mau leaned over with her hands her knees speaking so only the motionless miniatures could hear.

"You couldn't take a break for one night. If I get fired we all lose. Keep that in when I come back to night."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

If those three old fools knew they wouldn't bother with the theft.

Kahmunrah knew they were planning to steal the tablet; he wished he could do more to stop or guide them his way. But by using such a powerful and potentially destructive spell on Larry Daley he had risked the wrath of higher powers, maybe even his own deities were searching out the culprit who distorted time. For now he could only hope that the tablet would remain till it was sent to the Smithsonian.

He would only rely on magic to stop the three old night guards if no one was able to stop the tablet leaving the museum. Subtle mental magic was already being used to convince the board and the curator to send the tablet, Ahkmenrah and the miniatures to the Smithsonian. If it worked he would have the tablet, his revenge and some rather cute little pets.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

"You are the cause?!"

Holding up his hands to placate his sister Skye pleaded his case, "I just wanted to talk to them. Try to reassure them we weren't goin' to take sides. It didn't turn bad till Octavius told Jed we used to be."

"That is why only I was supposed to talk to them. Because they would realize after talking to both of us who we were." Mau stopped to place the yellow hummer in a back pack on the stack of books everyone would be searching through that night. Skye also had backpack filled with books and a laptop. "I admit telling Octavius was poor judgment on my part but I had hoped he would be discrete for tactical reasons. It's obvious he acted out of anger. And now we may have made our job harder."

Once they were ready Skye shrunk down with his backpack and hid in Mau's pocket. She went straight to the museum, once in the security room she changed and knowing what the old guards would do left her apartment keys in the locker for Reginald to find. Moving Skye and the backpacks to her uniform pocket she waited for them. And the old guards came, the same old story Larry told the twins a dozen times already. It was their last night; they were going out of town about to leave the office when Reginald is overcome by phony nostalgia. They leave him alone to do the deed.

After enduring the annoyance of waiting for the old guards to leave Mau let out a sigh.

"You can come out now." Holding out her hand Skye climbed out, pulled out both backpacks. Placing him on a bench with his burdens he returned to his normal size.

"We have a few minutes before everyone wakes. Go ahead and start working on picking the lock on the Lewis and Clark display. I'm going to try to lock up before Dexter and the Mayans wake."

 _Don't forget Ahk…_

"Ahk!" They both ran to the Ahkmenrah's tomb to remove the pieces of stone slab that had been broken the night before and the pins. The last pin was pulled when the tablet glowed; an instant later the sarcophagus' lid was thrown off by the pharaoh within its confines.

"Good evening, Guardian."

"Good evening, Ahk. I would stay but I have some dangerous animals to lock up before they eat us all." Mau ran as fast she could to the Hall of African Mammals, locking the first gate she ran around the other side to close and lock the second gate when she came face to face with Dexter.

"Hello, Dexter." She approached him slowly. "I know you want to steal my keys because I'm the night guard and you want to cause me trouble for locking you up at night."

The capuchin gave her a big, devious smile that clearly was a yes.

"If you don't steal my keys I promise I won't try to lock you up. The others in there I have to but not you. Dexter, I want you to be on my side because you're a trickster and no bad guy would in their right mind mess with you."

Dexter was now considering the offer seriously for a moment, then turned and scampered off. He would probably still steal her keys but she had bought herself some time. She locked the gate and headed to the Hall of Miniatures.

Sneaking a peek around the entry way Mau checked the floor then ran towards the Mayan diorama. They didn't have much time to attack before they were locked in for the night. Turning to face the Wild West and Rome she groaned at the sight. The Romans were lowering siege weapons and all the cowboys making their way to the floor.

Tiredly Mau walked over to the bench in the center of the room and sat down facing both dioramas.

 _What's going on?_

"Miniature prep for warfare, Larry." Speaking up to where Mau knew she would be heard by both dioramas she sought out to prevent the coming battle. "Guys, I don't want to lock you up like the Mayans. But if you insist on fighting both your dioramas will be locked up for the night."

"Why should we believe a reincarnated skirt-wearer? Ya didn't even tell us the truth about who ya were when we met." Jedediah shouted from the floor not far from her feet.

"Because you would react this way and I was hoping the return the timeline back to normal before you discovered the truth. I just wanted to avoid creating complications between all of us." While she spoke a Roman tried to sneak up on Jed, sword raised with clear intention to slice him to bits. She of course just picked the tiny Roman up and placed him by Octavius who was observing the conversation. "Attacking when his back is turned is cowardly. General, I expect you to discipline him. If I catch any of your men trying to start a battle I will lock you all away. Actually, I take that back. Just don't destroy anything while your out, you can fight just don't be destructive or kill each other. If you do as I request you can be free to wander the room."

Standing she turned to leave the room.

"Just ya wait a darn minute."

Looking back Mau gazed down at Jed, "Yes?"

"We ain't finished talkin'!"

"We can talk later tonight." Leaving quickly she headed through the museum checking all the displays and dioramas before returning to the lobby.

Already there was a group gathered for their little study session.

Skye had already pulled out the books before driving off in the RC to play fetch with Rexy. Ahkmenrah had book containing pictures of hieroglyphics having to do with magic. Teddy was looking through a dictionary of magic and religion. Since Attila couldn't read English he just flipped through books looking for something vaguely familiar.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight. Maybe the answer wasn't here in these books but with their help they might find a solution eventually. Settling down on the bench where more books waited she picked one up and started looking.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Magna: I know that the novelization of the movie says that Ahkmenrah is illiterate but that just doesn't make sense. He spent about twenty years in Cambridge and clearly was taught English. More than likely by researchers, who would want him to help translate, identify objects and speak of his time period. Also as a prince I doubt he would have been illiterate when he died.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Four hours later anything that had been found was typed out on the laptop. So far the best idea so far was to make a life size mannequin of Larry and transfer his soul. The amulet Mau wore would help him stay alive during the day, but only if they weren't separated. If that happened he would turn to dust once she was four-hundred feet away. One idea was to try and reincarnate Larry but that couldn't be readily controlled. The most interesting and puzzling thought was from Attila. He said that a sorcerer once told him that each spell had its own song.

"It appears young lady that we have at least some ideas. But from small ideas perhaps we will find our greatest inspiration." Teddy said as he tried to cheer up the others.

Ahkmenrah closed the book he had just finished, "Mau, we have made a valiant effort to find a way to counter act the spell or curse."

"I know, I know, I think we may have to call it a night on the study session. But keep in mind tomorrow something… Big and bad is going to happen at the museum. I wish I could just prevent it from happening but it will bring the others together. You may hate me by the end of the night for letting it happen but it has to until Larry is restored." Standing she walked over a petted a resting Rexy after a good game of fetch.

"Maybe something will happen tomorrow to break the spell." Skye yawned, rubbing his eyes. "I'm going to go try and free Sacagawea again. That lock is tricky to pick."

"I shall join you, my lad." Teddy slapped Skye on the shoulder, guiding him away the Hall of Discovery.

"I better go make my rounds. Ahk, if you like you can join me."

"I think I shall look over a few of the books again. There may be something I missed."

Mau smiled, bowing her head to him, "Thank you, Ahk. That sort of kindness is what makes you our pharaoh."

 _At least that is what Teddy and Octavius call him._

"Larry, don't talk to me about him right now. Octavius is making himself a pain." Patting the T-Rex one last time she headed off to check on the other exhibits.

At first it was going so well, she even managed to not let the Neanderthals bully her into help make a fire. She only just gave gum the Moai head when she was knocked over by a rampaging elephant as it passed. Close behind were several animals from the Hall of African animals. The hall she had locked, which meant Dexter had somehow stolen her keys. Looking to her side she found they were of course gone. The Capuchin Houdini had done it again.

As the next wave of animals came she ran through the museum looking for Dexter. Minutes passed before she saw a familiar tail sticking around a corner. Running around the same corner Mau was tripped up, falling hard against the stone floor. She made to get up but found she was being held down by many small vines. Dexter had freed the Mayans and now they wanted their revenge.

They were using a large decorative plant and the bench as anchors so she couldn't escape. It hadn't been so bad until they started firing darts at her. "Stop that! Let me go! Ah! Hey!"

 _What going on, Mau?!_

As soon as it started it stopped. The little Mayans running for their lives as a lioness approached her. Mau wasn't usually a screamer but she was close to screaming as the lioness approached her head.

"Stop fiend!" A voice shouted from beside her, within a second Octavius was on her chest shouting at the lioness, waving his gladius. The lioness stared, unblinking at the tiny Roman. "I order you to leave foul beast! Be gone!" Letting out a soft huffing noise before walking away like nothing had happened the lioness left, Mau for the moment was surprised. Not by the lioness doing as Octavius said, she suspected the tablet gave him a magical affinity for animals. She was surprised Octavius was there, alone and was rescuing her.

Mau felt a fool as she remembered she could shrink down so she did freeing herself, the yelped and jumped of fearing he would be made smaller, not that there was a risk. "Thank you, General. So what brings you here of all places while giant animals are rampaging about?"

"I was just doing as any gentleman would." He looked away embarrassed. "And I may have been rash in telling Jedediah the truth. At the time I was upset you did not take my side. However if what you say is true that when the timeline is fixed everything will reset then you taking sides would be pointless."

 _You were thinking about your people, Octavius._

"I know you worry about the night guards taking the Wests' side but that isn't going to happen. An- Oh no! I forgot!"

"What have you forgotten?"

"Dexter stole my keys. Larry said on the second night Dexter got free, stole his keys, and opened the Hall of African Animals and a window. A Neanderthal went out the window and turned to dust as the sun rose. I have go find that little terror and make sure the window is closed. Octavius, you need to get back to your people."

She ran returning to her normal size as she went. Mau ran through the museum looking for Dexter, stopping and asking if anyone saw him. When passing Teddy and Skye she only stopped briefly to explain.

"My god, we must find him before a life is lost!"

Oh, she knew in Larry's timeline the Neanderthal died but she couldn't let it happen a second time. It just didn't set well with her to let it happen just because it happened before. A life was a life even if he was only alive a night.

Hours later they still hadn't found Dexter. Now Ahkmenrah was helping. Everyone was looking for the rambunctious Capuchin. She regularly checked the window to see if it had been opened and the Neanderthals to do a head count. A few minute before sunset she saw Dexter opening the window, she ran down the small hall to the window at full speed. Mau took hold of the keys in Dexter's hand pulling. The Capuchin refused to let go, pulling, bending back too far in his tug-of-war with her, Dexter tipped over backwards out the window.

"No!" Looking down she saw Dexter was okay but the sun was about to rise. Pulling herself out over the window frame Mau held her hand out to him. "Dexter, jump! Take my hand before the sun turns you to dust!"

It was high up but he was Capuchin, he could climb and jump higher than any ol' human. And if she ran out to get him now it would be too late. Dexter jumped, grabbed hold of the stonework above, pulling his feet up he leaped and grabbed her hand. When she felt the furry paw Mau pulled Dexter up into a hugged and moved away from the window quickly just as the sunlight hit the window frame, Mau slowly fell to her knees holding the stuffed monkey.

It had been just too close and that night was the heist. She hugged the now lifeless monkey fearing they might lose someone tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Luckily the others had been good about returning to their places before the sun rose. Mau and Skye had no choice but to check on every exhibit after the panicked search for Dexter and the keys. Even the animals and miniatures had returned to their places on time. The only one left was Dexter whom Mau just returned to his spot in the fake tree. Once he was returned they checked returned the lid to Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus, minus the stone and the pins this time. All of those items were carefully moved to the back of a storage closet hoping that no one would notice. Once more Skye hid in his sister's pocket with the backpacks as she went out to open the door for McPhee.

Afterwards she changed, went to the front desk to await any complaints from Dr. McPhee.

"You're going to loiter around here all day like an extra statue?" Here he was now.

"No, Dr. McPhee. After last time I thought I better stick around in case you wanted to inform me of any mistakes I made."

Most people probably wouldn't but she wanted to stroke his ego, make him feel respected. She didn't totally respect him but, hey, he tended to be a jerk.

"If there is I will let you know later tonight. Now be off with you."

"Yes, sir." And now for an attempt at eight hours sleep.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Five and half hours sleep, plus three hours of trying to sleep would have to do for the night.

Both twins were restless so they were searching the apartment for the planted goods stolen from the museum. After a while a Ziploc bag of gold artifacts was found in a closet, Skye put on rubber gloves and removed it. Carefully shrinking the whole bag down and placing it in a small pocket on the backpack. Now they could spend the rest of the day planning.

"Tonight after the doors are locked and the sun has gone down we're going to check on the tablet. If it's already gone then it's in the docking bay."

"Then we both go there and reclaim the tablet."

"No Skye, I go alone and you wait in the museum to warn the others of the theft with the Larry watch. Tell Teddy, run to the Hall of Discovery break out Sacagawea, go tell Attila and his men and rally the others. Then take yourself to the Hall of Miniatures, tell them to disable the van outside. Then go check on Ahk's tomb, by then they should have locked me up in there."

 _You shouldn't face them alone! They beat me up last time!_

"I have some training and a sword. I can delay them for a bit that's all we need."

 _J-just be careful tonight. Last night things nearly went bad in a way we hadn't expected._

They gazed down at the Larry watch, hoping that nothing else unexpected happened.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

They both silently rushed about after the doors were locked. Skye placed the little yellow hummer with Rexy's rib bone tied to it on the floor behind a plant near the hall of miniatures with a note in case they found it first. Mau as an extra safety left some sticky notes on Sacagawea's display case for Teddy to find later. It took only a few minutes but they only had a few till sundown.

"Here, take this." She handed Skye the Larry watch. "Take care of him. If the worst happens you're his only hope left."

Putting it on Skye sighed, "I hope it doesn't come to that. Maybe the exhibits will stop them from leaving the museum."

"Perhaps… It's sundown. Wish me luck." She left the lobby quietly and quickly. Leaving Skye behind to contemplate what would do next. He went over the check list several times. It was about the seventh time that the museum came to life.

"Good evening, lad. Has the tragedy you spoke of occurred?"

"Yes, Teddy. The tablet is being stolen!" Skye took off in the direction of the Hall of Discovery, when he got there he picked up a rock and waved at the people inside to get away from the glass. He waited for them to back away to a safe distance before hurling the stone, glass rained down from the display.

"Hello, Sacagawea. I'm Skye I'm going to need your help soon but I need more people. There is a theft in progress. Follow me!"

"Very well." Following in shock at suddenly being free, running around the museum and following a young man.

Skye ran around the museum trying to find the others to rally only to find everyone was already gathering in the lobby for the major fight Larry spoke off that they hoped to avoid. The crowd of animals and people got larger and larger by the moment. Changing tactics he picked up the little yellow hummer and went to Ahkmenrah's tomb.

Then he saw their error, Mau and Ahk were stuck because there was no stone slab to use on the gate. There was only one thing he could do at this point, pick the lock like he had tried with Sacagawea's display.

"What are you doing, Skye? Go rally the others!"

The young pharaoh seemed to agree, "You must prevent them from removing the tablet."

Thinking Skye handed the lock picks to Sacagawea. "Try and pick the lock if you can."

"Or I could have the stone gaints kick down the gate." She supplied.

"That might be better." He ran back to the Lobby to the stone Maoi head. "If you tell everyone to be quiet I will give you some gum after I talk to everyone." Holding up a yellow bubble gum pack to the statues face, the moment it opened its mouth he ran to the balcony nearly running into Attila as he tried to avoid having his ears blown out.

"QUIET! DUM-DUM WANT TO TALK-TALK."

All eyes were on Skye, he had to get the point across quickly, "The tablet that brings you all to life at night has been stolen. The three old night guards stole it. I know you have your differences… But that tablet is what brings you to life at night. It could all end to night if they succeed."

 _The faceless puppet people._

Larry was trying to guide Skye, "You the civil war soldiers, your brothers and you trying to kill each other when the war ended a long time ago. It's over; you don't need to fight any more."

 _The minis, tell them they're great leaders who want what's best for their people._

"Jedediah and Octavius, you both want to do what is right for your people, right? So help me stop the theft. Their van is by the docking bay, disable it in some way."

"I don't see why we need to work with these skirt-wearers."

"Roman's…"

Skye cut Octavius off angrily, "Yes. I know 'Roman's work alone.' But you both have ways of thinkin' that may help provide a solution to disabling the van. Your also great leaders but if you let your squabbling lead to the loss of the tablet that doesn't help your people one bit."

"So are you with us?" Mau's voice shouted from nearby, they were free. Mau, Ahk and Sacagawea stood not far from Skye.

The room filled with shouts of the affirmative.

"Okay, everyone we need to find those old night guards. Columbus take the Neanderthals and search Invertebrates through Reptiles. Everyone else I want you to search the museum top to bottom for the old guards. Let's go take the tablet back!"

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Magna: I know I flipped the order of events around but again I'm trying to do this differently than others in the past have.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

About twenty-eight minutes after the speech Gus was captured.

Fourteen minutes after that Reginald was being tied to a pair of wooden benches.

Cecil like before was wily and hard to find. The only thing they could do was to check outside like before, even the Larry watch had reminded Skye that they were trying to stick to letting some events occur as much as they didn't want too. So they took Ahk and Sacagawea to the loading dock, sure enough the van was just around the corner and crashed.

"…left the wagon and went back." Sacagawea's voice caused Mau and Skye's minds snapped back to reality remembering what happened before, what was going to happen in a just a few seconds. They stood back pulling Ahkmenrah to the right side of the loading dock as the sound of a team of horses pulling a wooden stage coach came closer, Cecil shouting at Sac to move. Mau knew what would hopefully happen next…

Hearing that Teddy got bisected by a stage coach is one thing, to see it was horrific. She was glad he was wax unlike Sacagawea, for some reason the magic makes plastic models more real so she had been hit it would have been nasty. That didn't change the fact she had chosen to let Teddy ran over because he wouldn't be hurt by it and because when the timeline reset everything would return to normal. When Skye knelt by Teddy she was too guilt ridden to want to face him so she headed to his horse Texas as Skye spoke to him.

"No need to worry, lad! I'm made of wax! What is important is catching that rascal Cecil."

"You saved me." Sacagawea's voice was full of gratitude and concern for the wax hero.

"Your worth saving, my dear" Teddy looked down at his body. "That's problematic."

Turning back to the romantic scene Mau cleared her throat, "Teddy, may I borrow Texas? I'm going after Cecil once they arrive."

"What do you mean, young lady? When who arrives?"

At that moment the yellow RC rocketed from the concrete docking bay on to the ground and drove up next to Skye, Sac and Teddy.

"At your service, darlin'!" Probably thinking of Skye as Maureen.

"How can we be of assistance, my liege?"

"Brilliant, you may borrow my horse. Do it, Mau!"

Rexy wasn't far behind as he followed his bone.

"Rexy, come here." Skye called to him in a sweet voice. "We need ya."

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Down in the underworld Kahmunrah's viewing portal switched itself on without warning. It was designed to do that if the tablet passed over the perimeter spell around the museum. This was annoying because it meant that everyone failed to prevent the tablet from leaving the museum. Now he would have to risk drawing attention to himself by casting a spell to stop the thief.

After all he needed the tablet to be there to be transferred to the Smithsonian.

Picking up a swirling blob of dark energy from beside his throne he muttered a dark spell. The dark energy erupted with purple bolts of lightning before vanishing. Now all he had to do was sit back and watch the show.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 _How far ahead is Cecil?_

"About fifty feet put we're catchin' him. Mau is about to pull alongside!" Skye hung on for dear life to the T-Rex and Ahkmenrah hung as well.

She was very close, this time she wasn't going to hold back, "Cecil, stop the stage coach or I will!"

"Sorry, you can't stop me. They only stop for the right word."

"Oh, lik-" Mau would have uttered the word just then but a strange wave a black mist emerged from the ground a head, spreading out to form three foot wide by three hundred foot long wave and about a foot tall just where the paths met. It was still then rolled towards them, small bolts of lightning. Everyone who saw it realized they were heading for something nasty and tried to stop and or turn around. The stagecoach wouldn't make it, so Mau shouted. "Dakota!" The horses stopped so violently Cecil and the tablet was thrown over the wave of dark energy and out of danger.

She turned Tex around took off towards a low hanging branch. Grabbing on Mau shooed the horse away. The stagecoach about then was hit, the horses collapsed and the stagecoach violently bounced into the air a foot before landing, almost tipping over.

"Rexy sit!" Sit, boy! Sit!" Skye knew Rexy was too big to turn around quickly enough; the RC was already turning back their way to avoid unknown and potentially dangerous mist. It was to no avail as the dark wave was gaining speed as it went. Grabbing bone Skye pulled himself further up Rexy's back away from Ahk and slide down to the ground grabbing the RC.

He would have run but at that point the wave hit them. His vision turned purple then white, Skye was pretty sure he was screaming, he wasn't so certain because his body felt like it was burning. There was a distance sound of others shouting or screaming in fear and pain.

 _Wha-woah, what's going on? I feel funky. I feel something?! What is going on?_

Ahk and Mau were close by watching, too freaked out to retrieve the tablet, Cecil was to shaken and frightened to run. Everyone was looking at the ball of dark energy that was surrounding Skye, Jedediah, Octavius and the Larry watch. "How do we get them out of there?!"

"I do not know, Guardian. Perhaps if I retrieve the tablet I can nullify the dark magic." Ahk was about to when there was a golden light. Mau's amulet glowed at the same time as two dots of light appeared in the black mist. The one stayed the same but the other grew and grew taking on human form. The world around them began to flicker and fade from the park to the inside of Ahk's tomb, the tablet mounted on the wall, it's symbols flashing randomly like a party light.

"I-I think Kahmunrah's attack damaged the spell he cast on Larry!" Mau had to shout because the flickering between timelines was stirring up a high wind.

"Indeed, your amulets and my tablet are reacting, trying to resist the spell. Soon…" Ahk didn't finish because he wasn't there.

The ball of dark energy faded, Larry materialized and Skye fell on his side. The RC faded as the timeline began to reset, returning the others to where they belong.

"SKYE!" She ran and knelt by her brother, her hands feeling the side of his neck nervously. After a second of fumbling she found a pulse, weak and erratic but there.

"W-what happened to Skye?!" Larry was beside them, alarmed, already pulling out his phone. "Did Ahk's guards attack him?"

"You don't remember? Kahmunrah cast some sort of spell on you."

"Wha- Kahmurah cast a spell on me?! Did he come back again?! Is he here?!"

"No… He's still in the underworld. Skye, he had you when he tried to attack with some nasty magic. He accidentally broke his own spell and now Skye is-"

"Goin' to be okay, Mau." He sat up gingerly. "Ya forget the timeline reset. So it would eventually reset my injuries."

"Timelines?! You didn't say he was playing around with time!" Larry was having his usual mental melt-down.

"I'm sorry I was more worried about Skye then explaining what happened." She was of course being sarcastic.

"…"

"After we've gone to the security office and had a soothin' drink we shall explain." Already on his feet Skye was dusting himself off. "By the way Larry, ya should keep that watch. It's a very lucky watch."


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to DixieChicrules123 for your comments.

Thank you for following: ArtemisXMC, Bunny's daughter, Silverdragonstar

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **Chapter 12**

It took about an hour to explain to Larry what happened. By the time they were through everyone was a laughing a little at the idea that Kahmunrah had defeated himself.

"I'm certain we could have reversed the spell. We just caught a break when Kahmunrah couldn't leave the situation alone. Couldn't risk losing the tablet before it was to go to the Smithsonian, the tablet might have been lost to him forever." Mau theorized as she finished her tea.

"I just hope Kahmunrah paid a high price for the kind of mojo he used on me."

Skye was sitting back, enjoying the fact that it was back to being him and Larry as night guards again. "Probably caused a mess of trouble in the mystical dimensions, maybe one of his deities will find out and punish him." Placing their cups in the sink, checking it first to make sure no one was in the sink.

"Larry, telling Ahk is up to you. I'm not sure if telling the others is a good idea. We've had so many attempts by that lisping psycho in the past two years that this just may cause a panic."

Larry nodded, "I'm still here, there's no reason to tell them about something that never happened. Except tomorrow I'm buying Nicky a present… Just because…"

Listening to Larry trying to have a break down caused them to tear up; Mau and Skye gave him a group hug.

"Hey, one day we'll make sure Kah never bothers us again. Make him wish he never left the underworld the first time."

"For Nicky and the museum, so we can hopefully live in peace. So Nicky can be an adult who doesn't have to fear someone might take revenge from beyond the grave." Agreeing with Larry, Skye stepped out of the hug along with his sister.

"I think I better go check on the boys. You two only have a few minutes until sunset." Mau left the room, amused that they had spent about a month in another timeline and returned right back to the same day.

Everyone was where they were supposed to be as she wondered towards the Hall of Miniatures. Casually she walked in checking for visitors, when a tour group left she checked the Wild West and Rome. Everyone was there, where they were supposed to be. Octavius was commanding the legion and Jedediah was sitting on a stool outside his little house.

Sunset came and went; the museum came to life with a roar. The miniatures went about their business after a brief stretch and maybe a yawn. Octavius was kind enough to give his men the night off and Jedediah did likewise because everyone was still recovering from the 4th of July.

"You drank too much last night. Are you two okay?"

Both men climbed down from their dioramas slowly.

"I'm just glad there ain't no extended hours tonight. I might not make for pleasant company tonight." Groaning Jed made it over to the RC with little trouble. Octavius on the other hand was taking a while.

"I feel as though I have been run over by a chariot."

"You'll live, just take it easy or I'll tell the night guard."

"I shall endeavor to take a leisurely pace." Climbing into the passenger side of the car, Octavius collapsed into the seat.

"Darlin', it ain't gonna be trouble tonight cause if I did I might be sick all over." Sitting in the driver's side, the car started and was off at a feeble pace.

Mau just shook her head. They would be okay given time.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

Sitting in the middle of a pit surrounded by white flame Kahmunrah considered his options. The only one he came up with was he would have to serve his punishment handed out by the gods and hope he would have a second chance at revenge.

And to be out before the next season of Mythbusters.

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

 **October 5th, 2011**

Three months passed without a sign of Kahmunrah trying to take his revenge. Everyone was talking about Halloween at the end of the month. The only time it was safe for a few exhibits to leave the museum in their period clothes and not draw attention. That wasn't what was on Mau's mind that night though.

Skye, Larry, Sacagawea, Teddy, Jedediah, Octavius, Attila and various other people were watching her from the front desk as she paced about frantically.

"Please, stop. You called us here and all you're doing is scaring us."

"I-It's not that easy, Larry! I didn't think this would happen, because… I mean I know you guys come to life at night…"

"Spit it out, woman! Whatever is wrong darlin' we can deal with it together." Jedediah tried to be reassuring as a three inch tall fiancee can be.

"Uh, Jed." She walked over and shrunk down to his size, standing on the desk beside him. "This has never happened in the museum as far as I know… Jedediah, I'm pregnant with your child."

The tiny westerner went from looking like he might faint to hollering loudly, jumping while waving his hat in the air and dancing about with Mau in his arms.

"Dang, we need to move the weddin' ahead. How about before Christmas? Or-

Skye cleared his throat, "This goin' to be hard to believe but after takin' ten pregnancy tests I have to say I'm pregnant too."

Upon hearing this Octavius fainted.

 **The End**

)*()*( NATM )*()*(

I know mpregs have been done before but usually not an OC mpreg. In fact I have yet to see an OC mpreg amongst the fandoms I have enjoyed in the past.


End file.
